Thorn Amongst Roses
by GeminiAngel20
Summary: With a bad reputation and only ever lasting 6 months at a school. Lexa arrives at an exclusive boarding school in Konoha. Not afraid of confrontations and kicked out of schools frequently... can she last here? 1st person, ShinoxOC  M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1: Bound For New Places

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto any of the characters or places from the Manga/Anime. All I do own right now is the Character Lexa/Alexanna and the plot of this story!**

**Chapter 1: Bound for New Places**

"Welcome to Hidden Leaf Boarding School: From Tiny Acorns, Oak Trees grow"

I scoffed as the car pulled into the car park, "Should be Welcome to Hell." I should probably introduce myself to you guys, my name is Lexa well actually it's Alexanna, and here I am my first day at this new hell. My family moves around a lot; by the time I was 8 I'd learnt not to make friends because I'd only have to leave them all 6 months down the line. A self-made loner and a self-confessed geek sounds kinda pathetic. I can tell you that school is hell for me anyone who is bullied would tell you that.

My family, by the way, consists of myself and my father, to the best of my knowledge I've never had any siblings as for my mother I've been told she died in a car crash not long after I was born. My father and I have a mutual hate: hate relationship, and after years of fights and shouting matches we have settled on utter silence! Please don't start to feel sorry for me; this isn't a sob story of my past after all, so please no pity parties. Moving on...

I'm 17 and an average looking kind of girl, average height of 5ft 5 average build. Before you ask I have blue/ grey eyes and I wear glasses. The way I dress and hair colour however are less "average" I am what most people would term a "Goth/Gamer-Girl" I wear the clothes I do because that is how I feel comfortable not fazed by the names though I will lash out at being called an "emo" this I am not! You have been warned! My hair colour changes quite often, currently it is pink and black. Let's see how this fresh hell takes my "radical hair style."

I wonder what kind of idiotic people I'll be shoved into a class with, I wonder how long it takes before some cheery smiley preppy class president type tries to get me to "open up" and "introduce" myself to the class. I wonder how long it takes before they realise I'm just not like them, thus making me different, and hey different is bad with these idiots remember? Different means they can't turn you into a brain washed mini me, who will kiss their arses and other general brown nosing. Once they've gotten past the trying to "break you in" stage, they'll just resort to general twatery and make every day of your life a living hell. The only thing is I'm not scared of fighting back. It's why I'm even coming to this fresh new hell. At my last school, there was this Barbie type and let's just say she wasn't looking too pretty when I left by involuntary methods. That school was a boarding school too, just like this one; at least this is co-ed… I don't know if any of you have ever been to an ALL girl boarding school, but you get on the wrong side of the queen bitch and you can never escape her.

I digress, as the car stops I open the door climb out and slam it shut. I may not be on talking terms with my dad but I can at least make him know I don't approve of his choice by taking it out on his brand new flashy convertible. I actually like the car; it's just his pride and joy so sadly it has to suffer. He pulls my duffel bag out the back and dumps it ceremoniously on the tarmac for me to haul towards the school reception.

Whilst I'm sitting waiting for my father to finish his discussion with the dean, I watch out the window as the school body moves from class to class, seeing the different social groupings. This boarding school is exclusive, with tuition fees that rival universities; yep you have to pay for the privilege. My dad isn't struggling to find the money nor am I a scholarship kid; my dear father owns several big chain businesses, many high end hotels, restaurants and malls. I have access to all of this money, I want for nothing. Monetary wise I will fit in perfectly with all of these people, but my attitude is different. I'm different.

The door behind me opens and the dean introduces herself to me, her name is Tsunade. "I'm Lexa; I guess I should know where to take me bags and where all my classes will be." I find out that I'm lucky enough to have a single bedroom all to myself, probably my father's doing, and that I'm in the M block. "Thanks. And my timetable?" I enquire less than politely, I want to set a bad first impression but my rudeness is ignored and I get a happy polite response "You can go to the reception desk collect your ID card, computer password and username, room key, timetable and information of the kitchens and on site chefs and how to connect any devices to the campus wireless. Also the access code for your building and information on social events run by the school." So I do just that, at the reception desk I'm also told about the onsite doctor's surgery, gym, and spa hall. Nothing like boarding with the rich and over pampered eh? I'm told to find my room and settle myself in, and that none of the classes have started for the new term and won't be starting for another 4 weeks.

When I get to my building I realise something significant, I'm being boarded in one of the male dorm blocks. I guess there's less chance of me permanently damaging the queen bitches face here. I can tell from the silence that descends around the common room that they're just as shocked about this development as I am. "Hi…. Erm… I'm Lexa." I say nervously into the silence, waiting for some sort of horrified out burst from an overly rich spoilt brat, but the silence just continues as I venture further into the room. "I'm looking for room 216, which corridor from here do I have to take?" I ask hopeful to distract someone from starting at me into helping me. It works but for the wrong reasons. "WOAH! You're on the same corridor as the super-rich bad boys. They ain't gonna be happy with that! You're a chick!" I feel my eyes narrow at the loud mouthed blonde, "Shit! What gave me away? Was it the breasts? I know I'm a chick dumbass." I can't help the retort that escapes my mouth but it seems to have broken the total silence as the room unanimously start to laugh. "You're alright" someone from my left says "look I'll show you where to go, but if I were you I'd go ask the dean to swap to another room." I quirk my eyebrow at him. "Oh? And why is this?" "Well, like Naruto, he's the loudmouth blonde by the way, said they're the super-rich bad boys and you're a chick, they'll probably try to make you a play toy, 'cause they'll see you as below them." Whilst the new guy is talking I nod my head slowly, "We'll see, I'm probably just as rich as them, and I'm a total badass. We'll see how long it is before one of them isn't so pretty anymore." I state "What's your name?" I ask as politely as I can, it tastes funny in my mouth. "Lee, Rock Lee!" is the exuberant response I get. "I'm just gonna call you Lee. Show the way to my room."

Once I'm alone and settled into my new room, I wonder what I should do. There's an expensive looking bathroom on my floor and 4 bedrooms other than my own. An expensive well stocked kitchen and office for the chef. I'm definitely on the pampered and spoilt rich floor. I finally decide upon having a shower then a massage in the spa hall.

"HEY YOU! What are you doing up here?" an unfamiliar angry voice to my right shouts as I leave my room to go for a shower. "This is my room; yes I'm a girl… shock horror! Now I'm going for a shower buh-bye" I answer in a sugary sweet voice as I walk past the spikey duck haired boy "oh and by the way, my name's Lexa!" I call back to him happily, hearing him turn and storm up to me, my hand on the handle to the bathroom I ready myself for his anger. I feel him behind me and a second later his hand roughly grabbing my hair pulling my head back to look at him. "You don't belong here, I doubt you're rich and you're a girl… This is a BOYS dorm. I think you may be lost." Rolling my eyes, I kick back to shock him into letting go of my hair, I feel his leg buckle as the heel of my boot hits just below his knee "I think you may have forgotten your manners. And I'm in a boy's dorm because girls and I mix about as well as a chip of francium in a vat of water. I'm not scared of you, you're just a pampered little brat." I say calmly as I turn to walk into the bathroom "And by the way, I'm probably richer than you." I sing back to him as he hobbles off to lick his wounds.

As I fully enter the bathroom I hear the shower running, "Great! Someone beat me!" I mutter as I hang up my towel and wash bag and take a seat in the comfy leather chair in the corner of the massive room. Whilst I'm waiting my mind wanders away, finally I decide to see if I can shock the guy in the shower. I get undressed, initially down to my bra and panties, I feel the cool air of the tiled room hit my nipples making them hard and sensitive; the lace of my bra after a few minutes is chafing them making me fidget and squirm. I decide to take my bra and panties off and wait in the chair to shock the guy, but he's taking so long I get bored of waiting.

Filled with restless energy I pace back and forth till I get myself so agitated I storm over to the door to the shower room, rip it open and carelessly storm inside. It's misty and hot in this room and bizarrely it has the same effect on my nipples, the mist clinging to my silky creamy white skin. As I get closer to the guy who's been hogging the shower for the last twenty minutes I lose my words, my anger and frustration. All I can do is stare at him, his eyes shut blissfully unaware he's being watched by me. I'm shocked by how hansom he is, his spikey brown hair and well-formed muscular body. I inch closer to him trying not to make him aware of my presence, but when I'm 3 foot away from him I slip in a pulled of water that was hidden by the hot steamy mist surrounding us, and I squeal as I lose my balance landing ungracefully on my bum. "Owwwww." I moan as pain shoots up from my coccyx. I'm so focused on my pain I forget there is someone else in here with me, a very hansom someone else. "Shit!" I mutter under my breath, as I look up towards the very hansom someone else tower over me with his arms folded looking angry to have been disturbed. I brace myself for the onslaught of abuse for all he offers is his hand to help me up again. I take it tentatively, I don't know this guy and he's just discovered I've been perving on him whilst he showers. "Erm…. I-I-I I'm sorry. I'm gonna leave now." I blush deep red as his eye roam my face, then my body, then back up to my face. I try to take my hand back so I can leave but he tightens his grip. "Who are you?" he asks quietly, it's impossible to tell if he's angry. "Lexa, I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'm new here and I know, I know I'm a girl… what am I doing in a boys dorm, right? This is just where I've been allocated." I rush out the words, shocked with myself for being so nervous and scared. I'm so anxious to escape this room and run back to the comfort of my bed. All of my previous boldness vanished. Finally I manage to wriggle my hand free of his and make a b-line for the door. As I open the door he calls out "My name's Shino by the way, I'm in room 217. Guess I'll be seeing more of you!" he chuckles after the last part, and my boldness returns with a smile and a giggle "I don't think there's much more for you to see, Shino. I'm in room 216." And I leave, shutting the door to the view of the hansom guy. I get dressed and leave through the door marked spa hall.

The receptionist looks up excitedly then her face turns sour, "you don't belong here little girl, this is a boys spa." She snipes viciously at me. "Yeah yeah yeah, I get it I really do… You're banging that duck haired boy who lives on the same floor as me. Sorry to burst your bubble Barbie slut, but this spa just went co-ed. I will have a massage please. I'll find my own way thanks, buh-bye now!" I say as I walk away towards the door marked massage and I call back to the still shock faced Barbie, "oh and I'll have a facial too." I'm hoping that his massage will help me to unwind and relax so as I settle on the bed I hear the person coming into give me my massage. She introduces herself and asks what kind of massage I want, I ask for a full body massage and I close my eyes, inhale deeply the sweet violet scented incense filling the room and let myself drift away with the calming soft music playing lowly in the room. The only problem is the massage does more to enflame than calm, by the end I feel ready to pounce on the guy from the shower. I cancel my facial and walk back to my bedroom, the lace of my panties rubbing and exciting my clitoris further, my bra chaffing my erect nipples again. Driving me insane, when I reach my room I'm fidgety and horny, I look over to the next door 217, his room. How tempting it is to just walk over and knock on his door, but I'm somehow able to hold myself back. I swipe my key card into the lock of my room and entre in a rush, making sure to lock it again once I'm inside.

Walking over to my chest of draws I open the top one, taking out my favourite vibrator and the liquid silky smooth lube and climb under the covers of my bed. After squirting a generous helping of the lube on to my clitoris, I place the tip of my vibrator to my hot engorged clitoris and turn it on full power straight off. As I feel the vibrations tingling, teasing and tantalising me, it doesn't take long for me to feel the well-known coiling of pleasure in my core. I want to savour this so I pull my vibrator away and let myself cool down. I then realise that I can hear Shino in the room next door, moving around, perhaps unpacking for the new year of education. And when I put my vibrator back on my clitoris I'm filled with images of him, naked with water dribbling down his muscular body. These images turn into fantasies quickly. Again I feel the familiar feeling of coiling pleasure and as it builds up and builds up I can't help but writhe and moan a little before the coil breaks and I'm sent crashing into pure ecstasy my body bucks as I keep the vibrator against my clitoris and a second wave crashes over me. I hear a loud knocking on my door preventing me from carrying on; as I reluctantly turn off my vibrator and stash it under the covers I stumble back into my jeans and go to open the door.

**~I shall update as soon as I can. I would like to receive constructive reviews please let me know what you think! ~**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling into Hell

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto any of the characters or places from the Manga/Anime. All I do own right now is the Character Lexa/Alexanna her father and Jimichi and the plot of this story!**

**Chapter 2: Settling into Hell**

I come face to face with the duck haired boy from earlier and my eyes instantly narrow on him. "What do you want duck boy?" I ask bluntly, watching as his anger at me deepens. Good he pulled me away from an amazing orgasm. "She isn't a Barbie slut!" he speaks slowly as his body shakes in anger. For a few seconds I'm puzzled about who he's talking of and then it clicks that I insulted the spa hall receptionist, "Oh, you mean the pink haired Barbie slut who's bra was pushing her 'big' boobs up to her ears? Sweetie those boobs and that cleavage are faked. She wears a push up bra to get your attention and a slutty low cut blouse to make sure you look. I'm a girl, I know the tricks" I say in a honey sweet tone watching as he starts to vibrate with pure rage. "Her name is Sakura, and she isn't a Barbie slut! She's the head cheerleader here and my girlfriend. And what you carelessly said to her has her in tears!" he all but yells into my face "Oh Boo freaking hoo! Those tears also are fake queen bitches like her are epically good at the crocodile tears. You wanna know what I did to the last queen bitch to cross my path…. I undid all the work he rich little daddy had done to her face. Hence being in the boy's dorm here! My daddy donated a shit load to the school, on the agreement I board in with the boy's. If you want sympathy for your lovely little slut, take it to someone who gives a rats! Buh-Bye Now!" I slam the door in his face and quickly lock it to prevent him from being able to charge in here to beat the seven bells out of me, leaning my back against the door just in case, I slide down to sit on the floor and exhale slowly. I know that the two guys in the rooms either side of mine would have heard all of that and I brace myself for a whole load of hell to come.

By seven o'clock I'm famished, I tentatively venture out of my room to creep towards the kitchen, hoping that the chef will still be here to cook me something to eat. I find that whilst the kitchen its self is in darkness the chef actually lives on campus too and is more than happy to prepare me a meal and says it's refreshing to meet a student on this floor who doesn't either demand something or avoids talking by writing down their order. As I tuck into the miso soup and spicy salmon sushi we have a general chat, he tells me the names of the boys on this floor, I found out that duck boy is actually called Sasuke, but I inform the chef he will always be called duck boy. This gains a hearty laugh from the chef, who's called Jimichi. The other boys on this floor are Gaara and Neji, and I've already met Shino. Apparently I should avoid Gaara and try not to piss Sasuke and Neji off. I ask him about Shino, wanting to know more about the guy I've already seen naked and fantasied about, though I keep this information to myself.

Jimichi tells me that Shino is generally seen as creepy by most of the student body on campus, and that other than the foods he eats, Jimichi doesn't know much about him. So he's a real mystery, hopefully I won't manage to piss him off too. Someone who outwardly displays their anger is easy to deal with. It's the people who don't show their emotions either way that are the truly tricky ones. One second all aloof indifference the next they're trying to take your face off with a nail file! It's not fun, I can tell you! I wonder what he thinks of me from earlier. Probably thinks I'm a total klutz slipping over like that and that I'm desperate. I'm just thankful he didn't see me actively staring at him. I bid farewell to the chef and leave for my bedroom again, I hadn't realised how the time had shifted I couldn't help the way my eyes wandered to his bedroom door, temptation to knock on it getting stronger and stronger. Having the room next to Shino's was going to turn into a nightmare and battle of will power to not further look like a brazen hussy.

As I unlock my room door and walk in I sigh. I can't help but think that this year is going to be pure hell. Queen bitch was accidentally insulted and her duck haired boyfriend lives on my floor, so I've managed to insure hell before lessons have even started. I flop down onto my bed and stare up to my bright white ceiling. After a while of mindless staring I realise someone is hammering on my door, hauling myself off of the bed and brace myself for a second round with duck boy.

"Shino?" I squeak out whilst I blush deeply. "Erm… What can I do for you?" I mutter whilst staring at my feet, his silence is making me fidgety and all I can do is shuffle from foot to foot uncomfortably, I wish he would speak up and soon. "W-w-would you like to come in?" I ask him hesitantly, whilst tentatively stepping to the side to let him in, for a few seconds it seems like he isn't going to come in then he moves into the room and sits at my desk. Closing my door and locking it behind me out of habit then I realise that I've just locked the door to my room with the hansom guy who saw me naked earlier. I walk towards the bed and flop back the way I was before. It feels awkward but I seem to be the only one affected by the difficult silence. Flustered is how I would describe how I feel right now. Whilst Shino is happily taking in my room and the silence, I sit up sighing we make eye contact for the briefest of seconds before I turn bright red and hurriedly look away. Look anywhere but at him is all I can think and soon it becomes an unsteady mantra running and bouncing around my head.

"Are you okay?" he finally breaks the silence; I can tell he's being genuine but I'm so flustered all I do I stammer and cough. This seems to soften his stoical features a fraction, without any hesitation or second thoughts he joins me quietly on the bed. "I heard Sasuke earlier; did you really call Sakura a Barbie slut?" "Yeah." I sigh in exasperation, fully expecting a nuclear fallout any second. Shino maybe quieter and more mysterious than the others but he's still a rich bad boy bastard. After all this is the "rich bad boys" corridor and whilst I'm from money I'm no boy and I've put a massive target on my back by enraging duck boy. This is probably where I find out that Shino is Sasuke's "second in command" or "right hand man" but his silence returns and it quite honestly unsettles me. If he was speaking or shouting at me at least I'd know what he was thinking, but this silence, his stoical features and his more than neutral body language leaves me high and dry. Right there and then two things hit me like lightening. Number 1:- I can't read him! And this truly terrifies me. Number 2:- it makes me want to crack him, learn him. He's a challenge, and challenges turn me on!

I gulp down the bile rising in my throat and try my hardest to ignore the flames igniting in my core. "Just get it over with," I whisper "Do what you came here to do. Show me how my insolence won't be tolerated here." His face registers what I'm saying a few seconds after I've said it, he's shocked. I cynically think that he probably didn't expect me to figure it out. "Do what?" he asks flabbergasted; "I came here to say you had some balls to stand up to him, but that if you ever needed someone I'm right here." It's my turn to be shocked, happiness shoots through me and it's all I can do to hold back from pouncing on him and kissing him to death. He gently takes my hand in his, and it feels like electricity coursing through my veins. It awakes new parts of my body and zaps and roars through my core. I don't want him to let go or pull his hand away but he does.

We sit in silence for a little while longer then he gets up and heads to the door. I must emit some unapproved sound of disappointment as he stops and looks at me questioningly, his eyes asking me if there was something I wanted to say. There is but I bottle out and my boldness leaves me once again, and I blush and mutter non-sense finally looking up to a puzzled but hansom face "It's nothing important" I manage to whisper out. Standing up from the bed too I walk to the door unlock it and let him leave. Wishing I could just grab out and ask him to stay, because I'm scared. The hand at my side instinctively flexes and as if he could hear the minuet movement he abruptly turns to face me a few steps out the door way. We hold eye contact for what feels like an eternity, without realising it I'm smiling shyly. WHAT! I NEVER smile shyly. What is this guy doing to me; all I do is act like a total goon. He must have offered to be here for me because he thinks I'm mentally challenged a little bit special. God! He took pity on me! The way he's looking at me though, it doesn't look pitying it looks honest and genuine. Is that a smile on his face? It makes me feel warm inside something I've not felt since I was a kid, since I actually had friends.

"Will you be okay?" He asks me gently, like he's talking to a small skittish injured animal and doesn't want to scare it away. "I don't know," I answer honestly, "I've put a massive target on my back haven't I? I don't know these people. I don't know what I should expect. For the most part I'm sure I'll manage. Will you honestly be here for me? Or does it come with conditions?" I can feel my eyes filling with tears, all I do I look down at my feet. I'm trying so hard to keep the tears from spilling out where anyone could see that I don't hear the rustle of Shino's clothing as he makes to move back into my room. I do however heel his firm but gentle hold on my left wrist as he turns me with him and we enter my room again.

He gently leads me back to my bed, settling me down before he closes and locks the door. He must have noticed when I locked my door earlier. This knowledge, that he respects my innate need to feel secure somewhere, comforts me pulling at the corners of my lips slightly. I know inside he's noticed my near non-existent smile. "If you need me Lexa, I'll be here for you. Without any conditions, myself and Sasuke aren't exactly friends. We've lived in a mutual silence. I've never seen someone stand up to him, let alone met a female who hasn't tried to jump him. He thinks he has all the power in the world just because his father owns one of the most successful brands in the country. You however come from even more money than him, you don't show it you aren't a snob and you don't flaunt the fact you're wealthy, if he knew what your last name is he'd quickly change tact. Do you know my last name?" I feel it's a random question to ask me why should I care where his wealth comes from, like he's already pointed out I'm not as materialistic as all the other rich and well to do's here. I do however know his last name, he's an Aburame. His father owns the biggest and ONLY medical anti-venom and poisons supplier specialising in insect venoms/poisons. I know Shino to be the sole heir of the business. What I find more interesting is the fact he seems to know a lot about the extent of my wealth. I plan on asking but the words out of my mouth aren't 'how do you know about my wealth?' but "You're an Aburame, also wealthier than Sasuke." Are the word that escape my lips and this momentarily confuses me. Did my words get changed on the short distant from my brain to my tongue? Why would my mouth betray me like that? Whilst I'm pondering this I must have a confused expression upon my face, as Shino's shoulders are moving up and down slightly.

"I'm guessing that was what you were going to say to me" he finally manages to say, his voice hitching higher on the last couple of words. This makes me stop scowling at him as I start to giggle myself, before I realise what I'm doing I've lent my head on his shoulder, my warm breath fans across his neck lightly. He sucks in a sharp intake of breath and freezes, his hands fidgeting by his side. The dawn realisation of what I've done hits me and I pull away as fast as I can but his hands are faster, they draw me back into him. Tentatively he rests his chin on my head, and one of his hands gently takes mine and the electric buzz I felt before returns, but he's warm and soft and comforting, with strong hard muscles that would tighten instantly if I tried to move away. Not that I planned to. I shiver with excitement which he must misinterpret as me being cold as he quickly and efficiently lights me up pulls back my duvet and gently places me down on the mattress, then he hesitantly stands by my bed seeming to have an internal war raging about whether to join me or leave. I make his mind up for him and I grab his hand and pull him down. Though I pull him down harder than I expected and he lands on top of me lying across my stomach, and whilst it's winded me all I can do is laugh. He corrects his position, looking at me questioningly, "Just stay with me tonight… please?" I whisper softly, doubting whether he will or not.

He pulls the duvet over us both, and then wraps me up into his arms. The temptation to kiss him is so strong it's impossible to hold back; instead of kissing him where I want to though I gently kiss his cheek as a thank you, and then snuggle right up to him trying to absorb every bit of heat his body has to offer me. Eventually I fall asleep, and it's the deepest I've slept in 5 years. I've not felt this safe in 5 years.

At roughly 6 am the next morning, I hear the door lightly clicking closed and it registers a second later and I'm on high alert. I can feel that Shino is no longer next to me, but that the bed is still warm so he's only recently left. My still half asleep brain deduces that it was Shino leaving my room quietly that woke me up and I feel a pang of sadness to find that's he's gone, then I look to a small brown box and envelope on my desk and curiosity pulls me out of my warm comfy bed.

There's a note inside the envelope that has my name on it, 'if you ever need somewhere safe to go, use my room or the roof garden.' And inside the box is a key ring of a butterfly with two keys attached. One looks like the key to my room, so I know this is to get into Shino's room the other looks more like a small padlock key and assume this is to get onto the roof garden, if I could ever find it. I realise I'm smiling properly for the first time in months, and happily climb back into bed for a few more hours of sleep.

When I wake up again the corridor seems to be alive with voices and footsteps. Tentatively I walk to my door and listen for a few seconds, before deciding that hiding behind a door is going to do me no good. I grab my wash bag and towel, unlock my door and leave with my head held high. I walk unchallenged but stared at to the bathroom and find that the shower room is occupied again. I knock on the door, hoping it might be Shino again, knowing it wouldn't be. A long black haired guy, who looks to be a year older than I am, yanks the door open with a scowl. It's a frightening but pleasant sight. Though he's clearly hansom, I feel spoilt by Shino.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering how long you were going to be?" I ask as I quirk my eyebrow at him. "Hn… You're that girl Sasuke was bitching about at dinner last night." He replies, which frustrates me gritting my teeth I respond to him "Yeeeaaah, probably." As I peer over his shoulder in a manner that states I'm not intimidated by him, though he visible grits his teeth it has the effect I want. "I'll be done in about ten minutes." He grumbles out begrudgingly, and closes the door in my face. And I sit down in the leather chair and wait for him to leave.

When I finally get into the shower room, the heat and steam feels good against my cold skin, the hot water is plentiful and whilst it initially feels like it's going to scald my skin off the heat works deep into my tired muscles and warms every inch of my body. I dry off and get dressed again, dropping my towel and wash bag off into my room I make my way to the kitchen to see if Jimichi will be willing to make me a brunch type meal and also see if I can find out any more information of the student body.

**~I shall update as soon as I can. I would like to receive constructive reviews please let me know what you think! ~**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh the Fun!

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto any of the characters or places from the Manga/Anime. All I do own right now is the Character Lexa/Alexanna her father and Jimichi and the plot of this story!**

**P.S. Sorry that it took me so long to update with this chapter, I've had a hectic few weeks at Uni.**

**Chapter 3: Oh the Fun!**

It was one week till the term started officially; allow me to catch you guys up. Shino and I were now really close and we spent near every day together. We mostly spent it up on his roof garden, and I had learnt that only he was allowed to have access to it. This is because the flowers and plants specifically attract the special bugs and insects that they use in order to create the anti-venoms and poisons for their family business to flourish. I also learnt that this is the only spot suitable to grow these particular plants.

Over the last few weeks Shino has also spent the majority of evenings in the kitchens with me, having dinner and chatting to Jimichi. I've come to see Jimichi as a bit of a father figure, he strikes me as being the way all dad's should be, sometimes it makes my heart ache, makes me wonder things like _"Why can't he be my dad?"_ and _"Why isn't my father like this?"_ and Shino is always so in tune to my moods, he can tell when it shifts even if no-one else can tell. I think his way of reassuring me is sweet and cute, he gives me a tentative squeeze of my hand, and it never fails to put a small smile on my face. There are times that I want him to do more, like hug me or something.

One night when we had been sat in the kitchens for hours and the time was pushing on, Jimichi came over with three mugs in hand, he placed two of them in front of Shino and I. I'll admit this made me smile. When we had all been sat in silence for about five minutes Jimichi looked between the two of us, then finally rested his gaze upon me. He told me that I could "Do worse." And that he "Approves of anyone who makes me truly happy." This made me blush, but I noticed at the periphery of my vision that Shino also had a light splash of redness to his cheeks and I secretly danced inside my head.

When I woke up this morning I found that I had the need and urge to take a small tour of the campus, see the layout and find where my classes will be. That way I can be ahead of the game, I won't have to ask people how to get to x, y and z. I knew that today Shino would be away from the school, helping his father in the business. This did make me feel a little more nervous about my self-inflicted pending tour. I however felt that I could manage to tour the campus without completely pissing everyone off. You have no idea of just how wrong I was. Trust me on this.

I decided that the best place to start would be the reception, due to the fact that if I need to know where something is on this campus it'd be the receptionist's job to tell me how to get there. I thought that this would be a logical place to start. What I didn't realise is that the student body take up the role of receptionist. Thankfully I didn't have to face Barbie slut again. When I saw that the receptionist looked like a fellow student I had to swallow down the bile that rose to my throat. I was lucky this time, there was a lovely shy girl called Hinata, she had the same eyes as Neji and I found out that they are cousins. This makes her one of the richest students in the school. We had a small chat about mostly meaningless stuff, I learnt that she has a crush on Naruto, and that she grew up with Shino and another student here called Kiba, that Kiba would be noted by his large white wolf like dog called Akamaru. After a pleasant conversation I showed her my timetable and asked her for directions to all the locations. Hinata printed a map off for me and drew little purple crosses at all the locations I would need for when term started. I said my thanks and with a small wave to say good-bye to the sweet girl I left to head for the closest point marked by a cross.

By mid-afternoon I had located all of my class rooms, labs and gym halls, deciding that it'd be nice to get to know Hinata a bit more I thought I would make my way back to the reception, and ask her when she would be free. I thought about possibly going shopping in the nearby city, my father had had my Aston Martin V12 Vantage, in deep purple, almost black, dropped off at the school. Thankfully no one knew that it was mine, I'm sure it would have been keyed by now if they had, the only people on campus, other than myself, who were aware that the car was mine were Tsunade, Jimichi, Shino and Shizune. I felt that I could trust Hinata to know that the car is mine.

When I was about half the way back to the reception building, I heard deep chuckling from my left. I side glanced in that direction but carried on walking at the same pace. My heart was in my throat, when I saw the distinctive duck like hair style of Sasuke Uchiha in my peripheral vision, my heart started to hammer.

I was in for a whole load of pain in the next ten or so minutes. There were perhaps another two people with him, scratch that there was three other people with him, one I had met before. Barbie slut was with him. How touching, it took him three weeks to find the guts to jump me like this. I let my ballsy over confident self, come to the forefront of my mind in preparation for the oncoming fight. I knew I was going to lose three against one, yes that's right three against one, I had no doubt that Barbie wouldn't possibly get involved in the actual fight, heavens forbid it if she were to break a nail, or mess up her bright pink hair. Three against one were unfair odds. I didn't know who the other two people were; I hadn't had the misfortune of meeting them until now.

Turning to face them with my smug smile on my face, I could just see it enraging duck boy further. This only fuelled my apparent smugness. Inside I was shitting it, I was trying to mentally prepare myself for the whole load of pain I was about to feel. Some part of me was wishing that Shino were here, though I'd feel awful if he were to become injured because of me. The first punch landed right in the gut, it took my breath away with a whoosh of air escaping my lungs involuntarily, coughing I leant forward to try catch my breath, I could just see the next incoming impact and dodged at the last possible second. They were quick, but I was quicker. My first blow landed on the red haired girl who'd tried to catch me off guard. I just knew that she had some cracked ribs now, not many people can escape them when I kick them full on in the chest. I managed to land a quick punch on the next incoming person, but his punch was just that much more forceful, I was going to have some brilliant bruises in the next few hours, my eye was already starting to swell from that punch. The red head seemed to have regained her ability to breathe properly and came at me again with a series of punches, three to my gut and another two to my face.

There goes my other eye; it's amazing I can even still see out of them. I hear the same low deep chuckle from behind me, and I know its duck boy. Closing my rapidly swelling eyes I listen intently to his movements and his steps. He's coming in from the right at the last minute he switches to the left. I doge to the right, whilst kicking out behind me with my left. I heard the tell-tale sign of cracking ribs and whooshing breath that I'd landed a strong blow to his chest. But I know it'll only keep him down for a few seconds.

I feel his boot land in the small of my back pushing me forward to my hands and knees. I crumple inwards as his boot connects with my stomach, landing on my side almost in the foetal position. After another two kicks to my stomach they must decide that I'm finished. I hear the rustle of cloth near my ear and the hot breath of the person leaving over me. The same deep low chuckle right near my ear and then comes a warning, "Don't you ever call her a slut again, or you'll get another dose of this medicine." I spit out a mixture of blood and saliva, hitting him in the face. "It took you three weeks to find the muscle to do this, you can fuck off telling me what to do Duck boy!" I hiss out defiantly. This enrages him again, and earns me one more final punch. Then they decide that they're bored of playing around with me and leave the area.

After ten minutes I decide that it's safe enough for me to haul my sore sorry ass up off of the floor, walking away from the reception building I head for my room. When I get to my building I find that the common room is full. "Great I have to find a way of getting past them without them seeing me through that glass door." I mutter unhappily to myself. "Fuck it, I can't be arsed hiding this." I straighten up my back painfully and walk boldly up to the common room door open it and walk through to the small library. Silence descends upon the room, and I can feel eye single eye watching me. No one offers to help me, or asks me what happened. They probably already know anyway, this strikes me as the type of school where when something like this happens every one knows about it before the victim does.

I collect a few books, deciding that I'm going to whole myself up in my room for the next week. I go upstairs heading to my room, and I'm met with shocked stares from the few people in the hall way. Apparently the guys on my floor didn't know this was going to happen, this oddly comforts me. "What happened to you?" A gravelly deep voice asks from my left, the source of the question surprises and scares me all at once. The red haired boy I've come to know as Gaara had asked me this. "You really wanna know?" I ask tiredly, to which he simply nods, "Sasuke Uchiha and his band or merry followers happened to me, it was a warning to toe the line." I spit out in disgust. His face seems to darken at the mentioning of duck boy's name, this cheers me a little bit, but not nearly enough to reconsider hiding myself in my room. I unlock my room door and slow walk in.

I instantly grab my laptop, turn it on and log in. I order a medium sized fridge for my room a kettle and an induction cooker, some brand new pans too; all to be delivered tomorrow. Then I start shopping for some new clothes, new shoes, new boots, new make-up and some new hair dye. In total I buy eight new corsets, four pairs of new rocks, six pairs of other shoes, a whole make-up artist's set of cosmetics, ten new pairs of trousers and jeans, twelve new dresses, four new skirts and twenty new tops. All of which are of a gothic persuasion. I also buy ten new hair dyes of ranging different colours.

When I'm done with my laptop top, I quickly dash out of my room to the kitchen. I speak to Jimichi bout having food to store in my room and sources of water to also store in my room. He looks shocked and horrified when he sees my face but I tell him I'm okay. He lets the subject drop, but I can tell he only does this to make me feel more comfortable. He gives me a full set of crockery and cutlery and tells me that he'll make a bunch of meals I can freeze and then microwave and that he'll work through the night if he has to and I'm truly touched by this act of kindness. My eyes become watery and again I wish that he was my father and not the sad pathetic excuse for a father I have. He tells me he'll also make some for Shino and he expects that Shino won't leave my side now.

I leave the kitchen feeling happier and calmer than before. Entering my room, again I pick up my laptop and order a small freezer unit and a microwave. Deciding that I need some new some for my room, I go on a total splurge, but know that it won't even touch the level of money in my account. For my room I buy a new mattress like I have at home, some new bedding sets, new pillows and a new duvet. A new TV, an Xbox 360 with a whole bunch of games, a new iPod and a new docking station, A whole bunch of music CD's and several posters. Knowing that everything will be delivered tomorrow and that everything is coming from places I know everyone, means that I won't have to lift a finger when it all arrives.

There's a small tentative knock at my door a few hours later, I get up unlock the door and let Shino inside. He looks at me for a while, silently taking in my dark black eyes bruised cheek, split open lip and quietly asks to see the rest of the damage. As I lift up my top he hisses a small amount, bruises in the shape of boot marks mottle my pale white skin. Gently he traces one of the bruises with the tips of his fingers, it hurts but tickles too. He pulls my top out of my hands and pulls it down. His face is a picture of utter shamefulness. _'He blames himself for not being here.' _I realise with a sudden start, I grab his hand pull him to the bed and gently push him down so he is on his back, then I join him and wrap myself up close to him. "This isn't your fault Shino." I whisper into his ear softly, he visibly shivers when I do this. His arms wrap around me being careful not to hold me too tightly, he kisses my forehead softly, before trailing kisses down my temple to my cheek then from my cheek to the corner of my lips. Where he pulls away slightly looking at me, searching my face for some kind of indication that I want this, that I want it a badly as he does.

It only takes me a few seconds to press my lips to his; it's a sweet tentative gentle kiss my hands lightly resting on his chest. As we pull apart I rub his nose with my own and smile down at him. He smiles back and he kisses the tip of my nose softly. I snuggle deeply into his neck and nuzzle it for a while; he pushes his shoes off and pulls the bed covers back so we can cuddle up together in my bed. At some point whilst cuddling I fall asleep and he contentedly holds me close to him. I find that the heat from his body eases the pain in my back and helps erase the soreness. After a while I wake up, becoming aware that its late evening and that my stomach is growling like a viscous dog. However I don't want to get up to eat, I want to stay in Shino's arms forever, but my stomach growls loud than before and Shino chuckles lightly at the sound. "Let's get you something to eat?" he says softly whilst another chuckle escapes his soft gentle lips.

After we have eaten, and chatted with Jimichi, I start to feel like nothing ever happened to ruin today. We walk silently back to my room and resume our cuddled up position from before my stomach had any input to our activities. For a few moments we remain silent, and then Shino speaks up, "What are we now Lexa?" he asks curiously yet gently as if not to scare a startled dear. I'm surprised for a few seconds and then reply with my own curious question "What do you want us to be Shino?" a small playful smile on my lips and is raise my head and look down at his hansom face. I quirk my eyebrow at him and bite my lip lightly as I look to his lips for half a second then back up to his eyes. He looks scared, like he's afraid of saying the wrong thing, and all I can do I kiss him again. A long slow soft kiss which tastes like heaven and awakens my core with flames. We break for air panting lightly, and we meet each other's eyes. "I want to be more than friends Shino." I say shyly, and worry if it's the wrong thing to have said. "Me too." Is the quiet response I hear through my panic fogged brain. I can't help but smile and hug Shino into a bear hug.

Shortly after we agree that we're going to go public about us in the next few weeks, when everything has settled down and everyone has settled into the new academic year. Happy and content I rapidly fall asleep in Shino's arms and feel like I'm already on the mend.

**~I shall update as soon as I can. I would like to receive constructive reviews please let me know what you think! ~**


	4. Chapter 4:Hell, I Mean School Starts Now

****Hey guys sorry this took me so long to finish and get posted, I've had a really busy year at uni and I've had some health issues leading to 5 stints in hospital in the last 7 months, I hope the wait was worth it though and i certainly plan on posting more often now GA20 ^_^****

****~Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto any of the characters or places from the Manga/Anime. All I do own right now is the Character Lexa/Alexanna and the plot of this story!****

**Chapter 4: Hell, I mean school starts now**

I wake up with my head gently rising and falling with Shino's chest, bleary eyed I look around my dimly lit bedroom trying to find the source of the incessant buzzing, my phone. Finding it on the floor under my bedside table I check what time it is and with a lurch of my stomach and a hammering heart I leap out of bed stirring Shino in the process. My morning routine becomes a whirl of rushed activity as I hurriedly gather up my towel and wash things whilst Shino lies on his side with a raised eyebrow, in that way I wish I could do, making me momentarily halt in my flustered frenzy of hunting down clean underwear and clothes.

"Where's the fire?" he asks as I stare at him incredulously, wondering how he can be so relaxed with only a half hour till we were meant to be at the top of the chem tower. I return to my frenzied attempts to find clean clothing and rush out the door and down the corridor to the bathroom. When I return to my room Shino is dressed and ready and I once again envy males their ability to be ready in five minutes tops. I forgo giving my hair any real attention other than to quickly run a hairbrush through it, once in my bra and panties I rush to my mirror and carefully apply two thick lines of black eyeliner to my top lids and a smattering of red lip-gloss.

Hopping from one foot to the other as I try to keep my balance and put on my dark blue tights and denim shorts, after finding a clean black v-neck vest top I shove my feet into my waiting doc martins and grab my bag, thankful I had the presence of mind to pack it last night, and a Victorian style ladies tails jacket. I grab my bunch of keys and phone with the hand holding my jacket as I sling my bag onto my shoulder then grab Shino's hand hauling him through the door and lock it behind us.

We make it to the 10th floor of the building with 3 minutes to spare, and by the time we sit at a lab station I'm buzzing and ready to kick start the year. I found out from Hinata that Shino, myself and her would be in the same form group 12HK I also found that Sasuke "duck boy" Uchiha and Sakura "Barbie slut" Haruno wouldn't be which was relieving for me, at least there would be some reprieve time. I'd be with Shino and Hinata in each of the elective classes, Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Biology, English Lit and Historical Studies with compulsory P.E. which I'd still be with Hinata for.

I know, TWO advanced Sciences… makes me sound like a geek but I'm actually pretty good at them, my strongest subjects, though talk to me about physics and I'll stare at you with glazed over eyes, physics is like French to me…. Speak anything other than the very basics and I'll be lost.

As the first bell rings students come in dribs and drabs some of them I recognise from my halls block and others I've never seen before. There are some surprising faces, Naruto and Lee, from my experiences with the pair of them I had them down as remedial students, in the sciences at least. Other faces like Gaara and Neji I'm not surprised by at all.

As Hinata enters the room I wave her over to sit at our station, and I feel instantly safe sat between her and Shino. A guy with messy brown hair sits in the last seat of our bench and I recognise him from a picture Hinata had shown me earlier in the week, so this is Kiba Inuzuka, I can't explain why but I feel safe around him too.

After another ten minutes the slivery haired lecturer enters the room reading a small book, I'm too far away to be able to read the title, but I can guess at its content judging by the bold proclamation that it's only for over 18's on the back cover. He reluctantly closes the book and places in his top draw as he introduces himself as Kakashi Hatake and explains that he's our tutor and that he wants to congratulate us all for having chosen his subject. Kakashi asks that as our name is called out we raise our hand so he can start to associate names with faces, once the list has run dry he starts with today's topic, hydrocarbons.

The double period speeds by, or I feel it does as I enjoyed the easy start into what I knew was going to a become difficult subject, since today we have a whole day of chemistry Kakashi bids us an enjoyable lunch and that we'll carry on with the topic of hydrocarbons at 2pm before dashing out clutching his book close to his chest.

I turned to Shino then we were pulled into a conversation about each other's timetables and what our plans for lunch were, we found that the four of us had a free period next before lunch. As it was a sunny and warm October day we decided to sit in Shino's medical herbs garden and to stop at our kitchen to ask Jimichi if he could pack us a quick picnic to take up with us.

As the sun is shining down on us we talk and I get grilled by Hinata and Kiba, where am I from? Iwa… What I did to get kicked out of my last school? Smashed the head girls face into a wall… How did I wrangle it so I'd have a room in the boys dorm block? It was felt I'd be too violent towards the other girls… My favourite type of music? Hmm, I enjoy metal and rock along with classical… What I love to eat? Sushi, cupcakes and Lasagne… what kind of things do I enjoy doing? Playing my violin, singing, sciences, gaming and reading, All the usual questions and I answered them all free and happily until they asked about my parents.

Now you guys already know that I don't have a great relationship with my father, and right now I don't remember what I told you about my mother. For a while I sit staring blankly down at my hands folded together in my lap, my mouth trying to form words but not being able to produce any kind of sound as I feel my eyes fill with tears of frustration, before any of them can see the tears spring forward I stand and leave quietly making an excuse that I'd forgotten something down stairs, not waiting to see if they'd heard my feeble excuse I walked away out the door and down the stairs to my nice safe bedroom, where I could lock the bitter world out… and my first proper day here had been going so well.

When I heard the warning bell signalling 5 mins till classes started up again, I hauled my sorry arse out of my warm safe bed and walked to my mirror fixing my make up quickly I picked up my bag and shoved my feet back into my doc martins and left, I wasn't in the same hurry to get to the room as this morning. I was dreading looking at the three of them again let alone having to sit between them. I arrived ten minutes late and Kakashi was nowhere in sight so I took up my seat, quietly avoiding Hinata and Kiba's quizzical faces by bending my head down to focus really hard on my blank note book page my heads fumbling and twisting in my lap under the desk, when I felt two hands still them one Shino's the other Hinata's. Shino gently pulled me towards him and his body heat radiated out around me warming the body I didn't realise was cold and Hinata and Kiba apologised and said they'd wait as long as it took for me to open up to them about my family. This small show of friendship warmed my heart through and I apologised for running out of our lunch, as Kakashi idled into the room and took up the subject of hydrocarbons again.

**~I shall update as soon as I can. I would like to receive constructive reviews please let me know what you think! ~**


End file.
